El Día de la Amistad, no trae siempre Alegrias
by AnnAndre92
Summary: Porque para Milo el día de la Amistad no siempre le traía alegrías. Siempre recordaba con dolor la muerte de su mejor amigo, y más en este día donde todos celebraban con alegrías y abrazaban con emoción a sus amigos. El simplemente no podía, este día el no podía estar del todo feliz. ONE-SHOT (No es Yaoi)


Bueno, definitivamente hoy aparecieron las musas y ayudaron con mi imaginación! SUpongo que el Día del Amor y Amistad ayudo muchisimo xD

Esta vez se trata del dolor de un amigo, que extraña a su mejor amigo caído en la batalla de las 12 casas

Espero que les guste

* * *

**El Día de la Amistad, no trae siempre Alegrias**

En el enorme Santuario hoy se conmemoraba el día del Amor y la Amistad, todos los Atenienses celebraban y hoy alababan a la Diosa Afrodita y a su Hijo Eros. Athena había pasado un comunicado a los caballeros de oro, plata y bronce (o los sobrevivientes de cada uno) para que el día de hoy se lo tomaran con mucha tranquilidad y pudieran salir a festejar, con las respectivas parejas si es que algunos la tenían.

En la casa de Escorpion estaba Milo fuera de su casa viendo desde lejos la enorme ceremonia que tenian los Atenienses, cerca de el estaba aquella persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie, pero nadie como el. Shaina que para nadie era un secreto que era la pareja de Milo, una pareja que fue aprobada por la gran Diosa, se encontraba muy cerca de el para notar en sus ojos la tristeza

-Te quedaras aquí o saldrás? - le pregunto, Milo solo alzo los hombros, en realidad no sabia que hacer. Ella se acerco mucho más hasta poner su mano en el hombro

-Porque no vas a visitarlo - le comento

-De que serviría - respondió Milo con un Hilo de Voz - El ya no esta

-Milo - Shaina suspiro, odiaba ver a su amado en esa manera - Las personas solo mueren cuando las hemos olvidado - comento - Solo ha muerto su cuerpo, su alma sigue viva. En la armadura, y en las enseñanzas que le ha dejado a Hyoga, supongo que de eso te has dado cuenta - Milo asintió. Volteo a mirarla agradecido. Shaina se acerco y beso su mejilla, se despedía iría a custodiar la celebración en el Santuario

-Estarás bien preciosa? - pregunto

-Por supuesto. Eso te lo preguntare yo a ti ¿Estarás bien?

-Creo que si - respondió Milo con una sonrisa de Medio lado. Shaina viendo esa respuesta decidió Marcharse, ella sabía que hoy este día le afectaría más que cualquier día que su amigo no este a su lado. Aun asi decidio dejarlo solo.

Las palabras de Shaina retumbaron en los pensamientos de Milo, entro a su casa decidió vestir su Armadura e ir a visitar a su amigo. Camino las siete casas restante, cuando llego a Aries, vio a todos sus colegas, los saludo de lejos pero decidio tomar de nuevo su rumbo. Sus amigos dorados ya no le decían nada, nadie podía sacarlo de esa depresión.

Milo camino hasta el cementerio, busco y busco hasta que al fin la encontró la lapida

_CAMUS DE ACUARIO _

_07/02/1970 - 1990_

_MAESTRO DEL SANTO DE BRONCE: HYOGA DE CISNES_

Milo suspiro aguantando las lagrimas que querían salir, no se lo permitiria, aun asi no pudo evitarlas, las muy condenadas lo traicionaron. El recuerdo de como conocio a su amigo y lo que pasaron se le vino todo en un momento

-_Hola - comento un pequeño niño de cabellos azules reyes - Soy Milo - estrecho la mano - Soy aspirante a la armadura dorada de escorpion - decia con palabras muy animadas_

_-Hola - le respondió el otro niño suyos cabellos eran de azul turquesa - Soy Camus y yo aspiro a la armadura de Acuario_

_-Vaya - comentaba Milo asombrado - Y cual es tu poder?_

_-Puedo expulsar aire frío - le respondio Camus _

_-Yo tengo veneno en mi corazón y mis manos - comentaba Milo, a pesar de que Camus no le pregunto, pero claro, escucho atento las palabras de su nuevo compañero de armas_

-De verdad que desde pequeño eras un obstinado - comentaba Milo recordando sentado en la lapida de Camus.

_-Milo - susurraba Camus. Milo y Camus se habian vuelto muy buenos amigos, eran compañeros de Armas y hasta de travesuras. Pues si, a los siete años los niños eran tremendos, pero Camus y Milo tenian ochos años, ya tenian un año entero entrenando y no paraban ni un día de hacer Tremenduras_

_-Shhh Camus - decía Milo - Lo vamos a Despertar-. Los pequeños Dorados vivían haciéndole tremenduras a Saga y a Aioros, ambos lideres de la élite dorada, esto se debía a que eran los mayores._

_-Si Saga nos descubre nos mandara a Cabo Sounion no los dijo la ultima vez - susurraba Camus_

_-Solo si nos dejábamos atrapar - sonreia Milo - pero esta vez no sera así._

_Camus y Milo reian por lo debajito, adoraban hacer tremenduras, y más a Saga que les Causaba una enorme adrenalina. Se acercaron lentamente a Saga para pintar su cara y colocar pega en su cuerpo, pusieron plumas alrededor de el, ¿Cual era el plan? Cuando Saga se despertara y se viera en el espejo maquillado saldría corriendo a buscar a los culpables, en ese momento Camus congelaría el piso para que este cayera y se le pudieran pegar las plumas y saliera así, para que fuera la burla de todos. Pero algo salio mal... Saga no estaba del todo dormido, asi que sintio cuando Milo lo estaba pintando_

_-¡AHORA SI TE TENGO MALDITO MOCOSO! - Grito Saga, Milo se asusto, aterrado le lanzo el pote de pintura en el cabello de Saga_

_-¡CORRE CAMUS! - Gritaba Milo aterrado quien empezó a Correr, pero Saga evidentemente le sacaba mucha ventaja, corría más rápido. Camus saco el valor de correr hacia Saga, cuando Milo lo vio se asusto_

_-¡TONTO ES AL CONTRARIO!- _

_-YA VERAS - le gritaba Camus. Cuando Saga creyo que atraparia a Camus este se deslizo por debajo de sus piernas, coloco sus manos en las piernas de Saga y las congelo evitando que este se pudiera mover, las congelo hasta las entre pierna y salio corriendo_

_-¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!- Gritaba Saga. Milo y Camus corrian mientras chocaban las manos_

_-Saga cero, El duo cinco - decian riendo. Nuevamente se habían salido con la suya. Ya que nunca podían ser atrapados_

-Vaya - recordaba Milo riendo - De verdad que le dimos un fuerte dolor de Cabezas a Saga - Milo reia

_-Camus y Milo ya eran unos adolescentes, tenian unos 16 años_

_-Como va tu aprendiz? - Pregunto Milo _

_-Hyoga - comento - bastante bien, tiene la motivación y determinación de lo que quiere. Dice que me admira como un padre. Es un poco raro todo esto para mi. Es dificil, pero no da dolores de cabeza como nosotros ¿No entiendo como no quisiste ser su Tutor?_

_-Tu eres el maestro del Hielo yo no - comento mordiendo una manzana_

_-Pero tu te haces llamar el maestro de las conquistas. Y ni si quiera te le logras acercar a la amazona de Ofiuco - reia Camus. Milo sintio su orgullo herido_

_-Es muy ruda - se excuso - _

_-No eres capaz de conquistarla - lo reto_

_-Te equivocas - comento furioso- Voy ahora mismo a invitarla a salir. Dicho esto Milo se encamino hacia los entrenamientos_

_-Esto no me lo pierdo - comentaba Camus sonriente_

_-_Idiota - decia frente a la lapida - Tu reto valio la pena, claro la primera vez no tanto porque me dio una muy fuerte bofetada, pero ahora mira... Gane tu reto, si pude conquistarla.- En ese instante su risa se fue y lo embarco la tristeza de nuevo. Su mente empezo a recordar algo que le dolia aun

_-Athena...- Suplicaba Milo quien tenia en sus brazos a su mejor y más grande amigo - Athena ayudelo por favor_

_-Intentare Milo, si su corazón aun late podre darle parte de mi cosmos y ayudarlo _

_-Haga lo que sea necesario - le suplicaba nuevamente-. En ese instante Milo sintio como su amigo abria los ojos, Athena ni siquiera habia empezado el ritual_

_-Mi..Milo - hablaba debilmente Camus -Hy..Hyoga, esta vivo? - _

_-Si - decia Milo sonriente - esta en brazos de Aioria, Athena pudo ayudarlo, ahora vamos contigo campeon_

_-No - respondio Camus, Milo lo miro sorprendido - No Milo_

_-Como que no? - preguntaba con la voz un poco quebrada_

_-Milo...-Camus le fallaba la respiración - Di lo maximo, te dije que Hyoga era un buen aprendiz, llego al 7mo sentido... - Camus respiraba poco ya - Lo he logrado, el lo ha logrado ya no tengo nada que hacer _

_-Claro que si! - gritaba Milo, Camus sonreia _

_-Fuiste un gran amigo y hermano - comentaba Camus sonriente - Yo estaré bien, cuida a Hyoga Milo, prometelo_

_-Lo hare - las lagrimas nuevamente traicionaron a Milo _

_-Milo necesito decirte algo..._

_-Lo que sea - dijo Milo con lagrimones en los ojos_

_-Prometeme que te cuidaras, que no te olvidaras de nuestra amistad. Prometeme que pase lo que pase estaras con Hyoga siempre, en las buenas y malas - Milo asentia sonriendo, estaba resignado. Su amigo se estaba despidiendo - Y Cuidate tu... - Camus sonrio - Adios Milo de Escorpion, mi hermano..._

_En ese momento fueron las ultimas palabras de Camus hacia Milo, quien dio su ultimo suspiro, cerro para siempre sus ojos, su corazón se paralizo. La élite dorada presente se sumergio en la tristeza, pero desde ese momento Milo siempre fue el más afectado. EL cuerpo de su amigo yacía en sus brazos, Milo lo abrazo fuertemente mientras dejo que aquel dolor se hiciera presente, permitió a todas aquellas lagrimas reprimían salieran, abrazaba a su amigo con un dolor profundo. Una amistad de trece años, una hermandad, que ese día habia finalizado con el sacrifico de su amigo._

El dolor de aquel día nuevamente se hizo presente, Milo en la lapida de su amigo se permitio nuevamente llorar de esa manera, recordaba perfectamente el día en que su mejor amigo habia muerto. Le habia dedicado una enorme ceremonia en su honor. El día de su entierro no sabian quien estaba en peor estado, si el amigo o el alumno, solo se sabia que ambos estaban inconsolables

-Camus - decia llorando Milo - hoy recuerdo tu muerte, como también todas las cosas que vivimos. No te preocupes he cumplido tu promesa, tu chico, Hyoga ha madurado muchisimo.- En ese momento Milo se levanto, seco sus lagrimas y sintió la fuerte briza del viento, intento creer que era su amigo Camus, sonrio por lo debajo

-Minutos antes de morir me hiciste prometer que cuidara a Hyoga y estuviera con el, en las buenas y malas. De verdad que lo he intentado - decia Milo sonriendo nostalgico - Sin embargo, no importa lo que pase, te prometí desde chicos estar siempre permanecer juntos aunque tu ya no estes aqui... Esa promesa quedara Guardada.- Milo comenzo a alejarse de la lapida, pero habia recordado la celebración del Santuario asi que volteo a mirar nuevamente la lapida

-Por cierto Camus - una enorme sonrisa de nostalgia miro el nombre de su amigo - Feliz Dia de la Amistad...


End file.
